Kaito Kuroba
Kaito Kuroba (黒羽 快斗 ,Kuroba Kaito) is the main character in the manga franchise Magic Kaito, and a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Kaito is the current Kaitou Kid. Kaito is a second-year student at Ekoda High School Class 2-B alongside his childhood friend Aoko Nakamori, the witch Akako Koizumi, and transfer student detective Saguru Hakuba. Kaito discovers his father's identity as the original Kaitou Kid after eight years following his death thanks to a secret room inside his house as well as talking with his father's attendant and friend, Konosuke Jii. Wanting to pick up where Jii left off, Kaito continues to be Kaitou Kid in an effort to lure out his father's murderers by making Kid a world-famous thief once again. It isn't until the Blue Birthday heist that the murderers appear and reveal that they are searching for the doublet red-coloured gem Pandora, said to shed tears of immortality during the passing of a particular comet. Upon realizing the organization's aim and that his father was killed for his refusal to aid them in retrieving Pandora, Kaito vows as Kaitou Kid to find the Pandora gem first and shatter it into pieces. Implied in Detective Conan File 733, Kaito has a family relation with the thief Phantom Lady, with her being his mother. Personality According to Hakuba's analysis during his search for Kaitou Kid's identity, Kaito is 174 cm (5'8") tall, weighs 58 kg (128 lbs), and is blood type 'B'. Kaito as his normal self seems to be rather popular in school although he tends to get in trouble with the ladies, particularly Aoko, for flipping up their skirts or peeking on them in the locker room. He loves to demonstrate his magic tricks and share them with others and hates to see people upset. Kaito seems to be quite good at many things, including skiing,3 but (much to Aoko's amusement) cannot ice skate or play billiards. Although he hasn't demonstrated it while dressed as Kaitou Kid, Kaito has an extreme fear of fish (ichthyophobia) to the point where he freaks out seeing Aoko wearing fish-print underwear one day. Relationships analysis Kaito and Aoko Nakamori have been best friends since they were little and first met at the clock tower. They are portrayed as a similar pairing to Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri (including how the characters are drawn), except much sillier. Kaito often teases Aoko by flipping her skirt. However, it has been seen that Kaito is quite protective of Aoko and doesn't appear to want her to go on a date with Saguru Hakuba. Aoko was somewhat suspicious that Kaito was actually Kaitou Kid, and in order to prove his innocence, she brought him along to a movie when a heist had been scheduled. She handcuffed him to the seat, but Kaito managed to escape and pull off the heist, thus veering Aoko's suspicions away from him. The two appear to have feelings for each other, but neither has admitted it as of yet. * Kaito Kuroba and Akako Koizumi Since Akako's first appearance in Volume 1, she's attempted to get Kaito to fall head over heels for her using whatever means necessary, including using a voodoo doll and hurting him in the process. Akako's obsession with Kaito comes from Kaitou Kid, whom she realizes is Kaito, being the only man on Earth able to resist her. Despite Akako injuring Kaito during their first confrontation, Kaito as Kid behaves like a complete gentleman and encourages Akako to be herself in order to get someone to like her instead of forcing them through witchcraft. Akako grows to have great concern for Kaito as evidenced by her warning Kaito8 against going to a heist and later assisting Kaitou Kid to escape safely from the heist that she had foreseen him being captured at. In Volume 2, Akako openly states she likes Kaito in front of Aoko. * Kaito Kuroba and Saguru Hakuba The relationship between Hakuba and Kaito is a rather tense one; since Hakuba convinced himself early on that Kaito was instead Kid, and during the first few volumes he's constantly throwing out offhand comments that show his suspicion. However, later on in the manga, we have a small scene where Hakuba calls Kaito from Paris in order to give him some information on 'Chat Noir', a dangerous, fellow gem thief trying to outshine Kid. Though Kaito continues to vehemently deny being Kid, Hakuba gives him the information anyways, ending the conversation with, "Do your best at least. I don't want to see you lose to anyone before I capture you myself". Whether or not that was his actual motive, or if he was merely concerned for Kaito's well being, is unknown. People who know Kaitou Kid's real identity Fan Theories * The organization that killed Toichi and searching for Pandora is the Black Organization in Detective Conan It has been suggested that the organization in question may actually be the Black Organization in Detective Conan, but this theory has yet to be proven. The member of the organization that claimed responsibility for killing Toichi eight years ago is referred to as "Snake", a nickname that doesn't fit in with the codenames of the Black Organization, suggesting they are two separate groups. This though may not be the case if Snake refers to Snake Wine, but because Kaitou Kid's origins have yet to be reexplained within the Detective Conan story, this is only speculation. It does not help that in Snake's second appearance during the Crystal Mother heist he is referred to as "Jackal", yet another name that doesn't fit with the Organization's codenames. Appearance He is rather tall and good looking. Gallery 2013_7_6_17_4_52.png 2013_7_6_17_7_52.png 2013_7_6_18_57_12.png 魔术快斗-第4集000626.jpg 魔术快斗-第4集000423.jpg 魔术快斗-第3集002128.jpg 魔术快斗-第3集001149.jpg 魔术快斗-第3集001133.jpg 魔术快斗-第3集000624.jpg 魔术快斗-第2集000940.jpg 魔术快斗-第2集000527.jpg b73ff1198618367a2519b5942e738bd4b21ce552.jpg References * All text and images on this page are taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:High school students Category:Ekoda High School students Category:Males Category:List of characters who knows Conan's identity